tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tadashi Hisakawa
Tadashi Hisakawa (久川忠, Hisakawa Tadashi) is the co creator of The Colorless, and the assistant manager of :Re. Previously he was a waiter at Anteiku, during which he was one of the most loyal waiters, staying longer than any other member. He grew up in the 11th Ward, before moving to the 20th ward then back to the 11th for 3 years. He has spent most of his life homeless. His alias is Ronin, previously Lobster (ロブスター, Robusutā). Appearance Tadashi has messy mixed black and mostly grey hair, a half shaven beard and mustache, and green eyes. His eyes are narrow to the point that it can look like their closed, but he sometimes opens them further when he's trying to show that he's serious. On his face are a couple of scars which he sustained during the Anteiku raid, including one across his nose and two towards the back of his left cheek. He normally wears a long sleeved white shirt with black track pants, and a jacket over it. The jacket varies but frequently it's either a black one with fur in the hood, or a white track jacket. His mask is similar to a feudal Japanese mempo, with his white Colorless bandanna wrapped around the mask and over his forehead, with the two ends hanging out the back. Personality Tadashi has a very cheerful personality and tends to make jokes whenever he can, but contrary to this he has a very bitter, despondent, and pessimistic mind. Despite his dejected mindset he's still good natured, doing anything he can to help whoever needs it and always being willing to go out of his way to help people. In contrast to the way he thinks he's almost never seen acting serious, almost always smiling and making jokes. He's easily guilted, always blaming himself before other people. Because of this he feels a crushing amount of guilt for what happened when Colorless fought the One Eyed Cat, and for the things he did when he lived in the 11th ward. Even if it doesn't always show, Tadashi suffer from intense Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). He tries not to let this show to avoid making people worry about him, but it tends to be visible at times when he sees or hears things that trigger it. After having been betrayed numerous times it's become one of the main causes of his PTSD, and what he hates above all else. Tadashi's end goal is to take over Tokyo, forcing ghoul/human equality upon it. Despite seeming depressed and tired at first glance, he is extremely determined to accomplish his goal. Tadashi's ethics and morals follow Bushido, the moral code followed by Samurai. This is part of where his mask and alias come from. History On January 20th 1992, Tadashi was born to Takeo and Hatsue Hisakawa. His early childhood, his old friends, and even his original name have all been lost to history over the years. Only Tadashi knows his true name, and even this is a fading memory these days. However, one thing for certain is that Tadashi's father, Takeo Hisakawa, was a man to be feared. As Tadashi grew up he came to respect his father greatly, a man whom he knew as a brave vigilante. Someone who protected the innocent and kept the dangerous ward they called home from becoming a complete cesspit of degeneracy. Throughout his childhood Tadashi was raised to be an honorable man. A devout follower of Bushido, and loyal to a fault. Unfortunately all good things come to an end as Takeo began to pursue the more taboo sources of power, unknown to the young Tadashi or his mother. Although not much is known of how Tadashi grew up, there is one remaining friend from those days. A young woman named Kazumi Atsuhiro, someone Tadashi grew to trust over the years. Tadashi struggled throughout his childhood, spending most of his days either getting into fights with other ghouls, running from the CCG, or starving from only bringing the absolute minimum food back for his family to survive. But, unknown to him, his life would only be filled with more difficulties from then on. At around the age of ten Tadashi returned home from hunting food to find his Father, now a full kakuja, consuming the corpse of his mother. Horrified the young ghoul rushed to try to avenge his mother, but quickly found himself outmatched and with most of his bones broken. Desperately he ran out of the house and into the freezing weather, running for as long as he could. Eventually Tadashi passed out in the snow, accepting his failure and his early death in his last moments. But, it wasn't Tadashi's time yet. He was found by Akane Hayashi, and after introducing himself by a new name he began living with her until the two grew close enough to call themselves siblings. Tadashi took the place of Akane's recently deceased brother, and Akane gave Tadashi one last person to call family. Over the years the siblings trained together, growing stronger and managing to make it through each day with increasing ease. Akane went to school and eventually college, while Tadashi spent his days reading manga and doing odd jobs for people. But, the two ghouls had one other thing in common; they were sick of the way the city had been to them. Innocent ghouls died every day, and it seemed nobody was doing anything to stop it. But what could two young ghouls do? Any attempts to change things were just a distant dream. As happy as Tadashi was to be able to live with Akane, something was eating him up. Something that would continue to haunt him for the entire only peaceful years of his life. His father was still out there, and more ghouls like his mother would be killed for as long as that man lived. Tadashi was violent at heart, and even if he hated his nature he knew if he continued to ignore it he'd just become a shell of his former self. He needed closure, even if it came at the cost of walking back into that hellish ward. Tadashi bid temporary farewell to Akane, and returned home to the 11th ward. Lying to Akane about what they'd do when he returned he set out on a suicide mission with one simple goal; to murder his father, and die in the proccess. His father would face justice for everything he did, and Tadashi would face the consequences of everything he'd done for his father, and everything he'd do to get revenge. He spent the next years as a mercenary, taking whatever work he could get to make money. This money went straight to John Kurosawa, and information broker Tadashi became well acquainted with, who had all the info Tadashi needed on Takeo Hisakwa. His life became an endless loop. Take a mercenary job, send the money to John, and repeat. It was a hellish cycle that almost drove him insane, but he managed to get through it by keeping his goal in mind. Over the years he became friends with Maki Itokawa, and reunited with Kazumi Atsuhiro for a short time. He even had a brief run in with Nikki Futago, although the two wouldn't recognize each other until long after their eventual reunion. Tadashi had become a brilliant tactician, an impressive scout, and a terrifying mercenary. Other mercenaries had come to fear his name almost as much as his father's, something that Tadashi hated himself for. Eventually the day of Takeo's absolution arrived, and Tadashi gave an anonymous tip to the CCG. The son would finally have his revenge, and be at peace when the CCG killed him as well. Not many of the doves present at the raid are alive to tell the stories these days, but those who did survive say it was a bloodbath. Takeo fought for nearly an hour before finally being critically wounded, and forced to retreat. Tadashi found his father one last time, and quickly executed him. In Takeo's dying moments his son asked him why he did what he did, what could have drove him to ruin the lives of so many people? What had it all been for? But Tadashi would find no closure here. His father died, the CCG retreated after being unable to find Takeo, and Tadashi found himself confused. He had survived his suicide mission, and been spared of any consequences. Over the next couple of months he closed his mercenary job, and found himself wandering aimlessly throughout the southern wards. Eventually he did reunite with Akane, and after telling her what he'd done he decided that he only had one choice. If he couldn't redeem himself by dying, he'd redeem himself by saving others. After three years homeless he found a job at Anteiku, working for Nikki Futago. The next few months were the first time in years Tadashi had been genuinely happy, helping out as a waiter and even recruiting Aihara Takahiro, an enemy ghoul in the Inquisitors, while collecting corpses. Tadashi swore his loyalty to Nikki, and as always he kept his word until the end of Nikki's life. Eventually Akane approached Tadashi, suggesting that they make their old dream a reality. She'd found a warehouse for sale, and wanted to start up a vigilante group to improve the city. Tadashi of course said yes. He wasn't eager to return to killing, in fact the idea of going back to that life terrified him, but he knew he couldn't just abandon his sister out of fear. So the two siblings, along with Hayato Yoshikune and Yutaka Kiniro created The Colorless. A vigilante organization dedicated to protecting the innocent. Starting out the small the group grew in size quickly, until eventually they had nearly eight people. But one day Tadashi found out about the worst target yet. A kakuja, surprisingly similar to his own father had started making appearances in the city. Colorless of course responded, although Tadashi was reluctant about their ability. All of Colorless was wounded, Tadashi's leg was cut off and force fed to his sister, who had all of her limbs ripped off while Tadashi watched in horror. In one evening his entire cheerful demeanor had changed, and his mind was scarred for the rest of his life. Haunted by PTSD from the One Eyed Cat and his returning lust for revenge drove him to take a leave of absense from Anteiku to pursue vengeance once again. He spent the following months tracking down the cat, even observing it once it destroyed Aogiri's base, until finally he realized something. Tadashi had grown sick of thirsting after revenge. He was tired of it, and physically exhausted. He'd been worn down by sleepless nights and nonstop work, he missed his home at Anteiku and didn't want to keep sleeping in alleys. His spirit broken and his mind haunted by trauma he returned dejectedly to Anteiku, only to find that Nikki Futago, his manager, had changed a bit in his absense. His Boss had just finished talking to the other employees, who for a group of pacifists had become even more violent than Aogiri itself had been. Perhaps in that moment Tadashi and his Boss weren't feeling quite as differently as they thought. After returning to work Tadashi met Sango Kisaragi, an idol turned waitress who seemed to be exactly what the depressing cafe needed. Someone bright and cheerful to make them feel just a bit more sane. The two became friends, and for a while things were normal. But, Tadashi was born a struggler, and everytime his life got better something else had to happen to make things worse. A Shuukaku cultist named Nai attacked Sango's concert, killing hundreds of innocent people including Sango herself. His Boss found Sango's corpse and returned to his prior identity as Gemini, and Tadashi found his spirit ripped apart once again. In one day he'd lost both his Boss and one of his close friends, and he'd stop at nothing to get revenge. It was the only thing he knew how to do, after all. Ruthlessly following Nai's trail he began tracking Shuukaku, taking more questionable methods upon himself. During his investigation Anteiku began to be targeted by Aogiri, who was committing murders to increase CCG pretense in the ward. Tadashi and Nikki (or Gemini) even captured one of the Aogiri members, torturing them for information. Tadashi had grown to distrust 'Gemini', and disproved of his methods, but he knew he had sworn loyalty to him. Even it meant going against his own morals he could never bring himself to betray that loyalty. When Anteiku was attacked by Aogiri (under the guise of framing the Inquisitors for the job) he planned once again to meet the attackers directly, giving his life for Anteiku if neccecary. But instead, he befriended the leade rof the attackers, Asa Yakou, and the two enjoyed coffee until she had to leave. Tadashi's life never seemed to get any less strange, and this only served to remind him of how unpredictable female ghouls could be. Tracking Shuukaku to the destroyed Aogiri base wasn't easy, but he managed it. After a month of constant work The Colorless assaulted the base, assisting the CCG who Tadashi had given an anonymous tip about Shuukaku the night before. Tadashi fought Nai and nearly killed him, but after seeing the pathetic mess of a ghoul he realized he couldn't bring himself to kill an opponent who wouldn't fight back, and after a slight mental breakdown he released the ghoul under the promise that he would kill them if he ever saw them again. Returning to Anteiku Tadashi had a brief rest. He reflected on what his life had become, he'd somehow ended up with even more blood on his hands than before he became a pacifist. Over the last few months of Anteiku's lifetime he assisted in various jobs with Colorless, until finally it all came to an end. The CCG found out about Anteiku, and Tadashi knew this would be it. This was his retribution, the consequences of everything he'd done. All the blood on his and his Bosses hands had come back to punish them. Tadashi and Nikki gave one silent farewell to each other, rushing at the CCG while the other employees escaped. Out of the attacking 70 ghouls, Tadashi and Nikki left less than twenty remaining. Tadashi fought Jiro Horikoshi among numerous lower ranking doves, while Nikki assaulted the strongest of the attackers. As expected, Tadashi found himself with grave injuries and Nikki had been defeated. It seemed his life would finally end, battered and broken in an alley floor. He hadn't changed a bit since all those years ago, back when his father attacked him. But- something unexpected happened. Akane arrived to save Tadashi, and The One Eyed Cat had returned to save Nikki. Tadashi was revitalized by the sight of the Cat, his blood rushing once again. Pursueing as fast as he could the two siblings followed their mutual enemy, as well as Tadashi's Boss. Finally they caught up, only to find the dying Nikki and The Cat talking. As much as Tadashi wanted to fight Moriko, he knew he couldn't win. He was prepared to die, but after a long conversation with his Boss he realized everything The One Eyed Cat, Moriko, had been through. With a tearful goodbye to his friend Tadashi watched his boss die, finding himself once again a Ronin. And throughout everything Moriko had been through, he knew he couldn't kill her. But at the same time he couldn't forgive her. His home, his master, and his dreams had all been destroyed over night. He took a job at the new cafe, :re, as the assistant manager in order to keep an eye on his enemy. From there on Tadashi's life continued in unknown ways, rescueing his friend Hayato from Aogiri and assaulting a ghoul restaurant (not unlike what his former Boss had once done), but one thing remained constant. Tadashi had kept himself the same throughout all of his struggles, and he knew he'd never let himself change. (fuck me this took ages to write I'm never writing another history section again) Powers and Abilities As a Koukaku ghoul, Tadashi has naturally high defense from other kagune or quinque attacks. He also by nature, slow in movement. Tadashi's distaste for his Kagune tends to put him at a disadvantage, as he usually focuses on hand to hand rather than using his Kagune. Tadashi has decent knowledge of hand to hand, and is skilled enough to defend himself if he has to. When he does happen to decide to use his kagune offensively (such as in the Anteiku raid) he's been shown to use it like a berserker, without any caution for destroying anything in it's path. Above Average Physical Strength and High Endurance: Tadashi is much stronger physically than the average ghoul, and has high endurance to blows. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Tadashi has an above average understanding of hand to hand combat, and is skilled enough to defend himself if he has to. Generally he prefers to simply use his fists against opponents. Exceptional Tactician: Due to the years he spent tracking his father, gathering information, and doing odd jobs for various groups Tadashi has become skilled at tracking people and ghouls, along with being a very good tactician. He spends a lot of his time gathering information on bloodthirsty ghouls for Colorless which has led to him being skilled at planning. Combat: : Strengths: Tadashi is overall, a defensive combatant. He's experienced in hand-to-hand combat, durable, and a smart thinker. : Weaknesses: Tadashi's speed is extremely lacking, along with downright refusing to utilize his Kagune in many cases. Kagune Type: Koukaku Appearance: Tadashi possesses a Koukaku kagune which takes the form of a large, thick red colored lobster claw around his right arm and shoulder. Strengths: Tadashi's kagune seems to have the same strengths a regular koukaku would have. Except for being noticeably more thicker. Weaknesses: Tadashi's kagune seems to have the same weaknesses a regular koukaku would have. Mechanics: The kagune isn't made of one part, but rather a blade contained inside of a thick shell. The shell has a somewhat rounded form that makes it difficulty to stab with and functions more for blocking, however the end of it is sharp and able to pierce through opponents. Because of it's odd shape it's difficult to use offensively, and is much more suited for blocking. Recently Tadashi's kagune has begun to show strange changes and a different weight than before, implying that it's changed in ways that Tadashi is keeping hidden. Threads Relationships Gallery Thepussydestroyer.JPG Outlined.JPG Tadashimaskbigger.png Tadashi3.png|By Kira tadashipainted.png|By /u/YandereLobster Quotes * "I'm going to take over this city even if I have to destroy everything in it to do so... but I'm going to do it my way, not through cannibalism or mindlessly killing whoever's in the way" Tadashi deciding his plans for the city. * "If I have to kill someone to keep them other Anteiku employees from having to kill someone, I'll do it. I don't know if it's worth it, but I haven't gotten to where I am in life by making good decisions so why start now?" Explaining his thoughts to Akane. * "That's not such a bad title though, dog of justice. Like I told you though, I'm an absolutely terrible vigilante. Justice? Screw it, theres nothing just about murder. Protecting the innocent? Hell no I can't even protect a small group nevermind that many people. Getting some girl at the end? I was never any good with women." Tadashi explaining his goal to Evan. * ''"Atone? Don't be ridiculous. Wasn't that the entire point of Anteiku? To atone for everyone we had to kill by helping others, and preventing them from having to kill. Your right I don't know what it is that created her, but I do know this: what has she done to atone for anyone she killed? What about all our comrades, did they cause her commit those atrocities? What about all the other people who did absolutely nothing to her? Whatever you did, you still saved hundreds of us. You actually helped people, gave people like Takahiro and I a second chance. So again, what the hell have you done to deserve to be giving out any atonement?" ''Tadashi talking to Nikki and the One Eyed Cat. Trivia * Tadashi hates the taste of blood wine almost as much as normal wine. * The thing Tadashi hates most are kakujas, and children being forced to kill. As a victim of both he sympathizes with ghouls who've had to kill from young ages, and tends to lower his guard around them. * Because of the odd jobs he did Tadashi has obtained a ridiculous variety of absolutely useless skills, most of which will never have any practical purpose. * He's been called charismatic and has been told he's good at giving speeches on a few occasions, however he completely disagrees and dislikes having to give orders. Because of this he let's Akane do most of the leadership in Colorless. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Colorless Category:Anteiku Category:Re Category:Koukakus